Fire Cold as Ice (Shadow The Hedgehog Love Story)
by ShadowEpona
Summary: Shadow The Hedgehog and my OC in love


Fire Cold as Ice(Shadow The Hedgehog love story)

Chapter One Life as Of Now

My pov-

I should have seen it coming. My life turning out like this. First we lose the house so we had to live on the streets, than they all die of being sick. Humph, pathetic... Leaving me here like this... They could of at least tried to find someone to take care of me... I thought hatefully with anger flowing out of every threshold of my body. I felt my anger build and power up till it over come me. I collapsed on my hands and knees crying my eyes out. I felt the crimson burn of anger pulse through my heart painfully with every beat. Why do I contain so much hate... It's not their fault they got sick and they had no one to hand me over to... The rest of my family is dead _**anyway**_! I hated them all, excluding my half brother and adopted sister... Didn't I...? My tears over flowed my eyes as more hate and pain consumed me, drowning me in the darkness that was concealing me ever so tightly, forbidding me to ever escape its cold, dead grasp. I curled into a tight ball; holding myself into me I bawled for the first time in a year since my family had all died out on me. Maybe they didn't all die out on me... Maybe I failed them... Or maybe... Just maybe... Life hates me... I summed up in my head as another theory. Ah... What does it matter...? I wiped the tears that were running down my cheeks that seemed to never cease away as they were only to be replaced with new ones. Crying is weak... I need to get over myself and stop crying! I promised myself to be strong and not cry, so why the hell am I crying!? I said, my anger bubbling to the surface of my skin once again. Venom seeped into my words that I was thinking in my mind as I mentally yelled at myself. More pain dissolved into me like a knife cutting through butter. I wrapped my arms around my chest with my knees huddled into my torso tightly. I shut my eyes tightly in pain, tears flowing more swiftly down my cheeks as the ground and I became soaked in my own pain and tears. A small groan of extreme pain emitted form my lips pleadingly, begging and calling out for someone, or something to help me; the call was not answered, for I continued to lay there; help not present in the misty, cool air of the night. The pain slowly worsened and I blacked out.

I woke, shivering, huddling into myself trying to stay warm. I curled up more holding myself. I opened my eyes tiredly with the after feel of crying before and in my dreamless sleep. I got up sorely and slowly; my balance unsteady. I collapsed weakly as my stomach rumbled with hunger; my mouth dry with a foul taste. I picked myself up once again, dragging myself out of the cave I had taken shelter in for the night. I wandered around the lush forest searching for food and water. Luckily for me, I always stayed by rivers so water wasn't a problem for me. I used my ears to find the river. I drank out of it as I looked around in the dim light to see if I could find a possible lead to food. There were a few berries along the river side. I knew they were safe but... After eating berries for so long, to be honest, they were getting sickening... But what can I do? I sighed as went to the berries once again, just like I always have; once again, I ate until I couldn't bear it anymore. I sat down curling into a sitting ball and closed my eyes tiredly. No matter how much rest I got, I was always tired... Probably from the rocks and uncomfortable ground I've been sleeping on for the past year... I concluded in my mind quickly. I felt something hit me in the head, followed by my ears hearing it tumble into the grass next to me. In my preferable vision I could see a red, gleaming glow shine brightly as if it were its own sun. I picked the gem up wondering if it really was or could be what I hoped for it to be. I felt a sudden sickness as the emerald glowed brighter. For an instant I felt as if I was hovering in the air; my head spinning and stomach turning, I blacked out weakly, my body unable to endure what was happening to me.

Chapter Two A Turn to The Positive Side... Well... Almost

I opened my eyes weakly to find myself in a lab of some sort. I closed my eyes again, wondering where I was. I went to get up but my arms and legs were held back as feeling washed into them slowly; body sore and stiff. I opened my eyes and looked at them quickly. I was held down with metal bars. Confusion stuck my mind like lightening followed by panic washing over me with the force of a tidal wave. Questions flooded into my mind quickly; struggling, I looked around the room to see if anything or anyone would be of avail. Nothing but a few instruments that meant nothing to me and the table I was on. Of course, the machinery was along the walls, besides a few things of other sorts of technology here and there. I stopped struggling, for all it was doing is wasting my energy. I laid there on the cool, hard metal table with my eyes closed, waiting for my stamina to regain. Not too long after I had began doing so, a door opened. I pried my eyes open to see an almost egg shaped figure come through. Once the door had closed my eyes adjusted to the light once again. I found my hazel-green eyes peering on the one and only Dr. Eggman. Panic rang throughout me once more as it swept my heart into a loud thud of thundering horses. My body refused to react to my minds commands as I laid there, unable to move or speak, let alone look away from Eggman. With his devilish laugh he came towards me. "I see you are awake my dear." His voice carried out into the room, echoing off of the walls and into my ears sharply and loudly. I groaned ever so slightly, almost as in if to say, "leave me alone". I soon found his figure to be towering over me. I whimpered defencelessly. He laughed evilly. "Why how very… Interesting… What you are that is… I never seen anything like it. Now how about we experiment, shall we?" His actions were soon stopped by a loud, shrieking explosion of steel emitting throughout the entire area. A figure came through the dust and rubble. A blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes emerged from the thick cloud. Sonic The Hedgehog…? My mind thought; body going numb, my senses faded into nothing but numbness as everything blurred out into darkness which seemed to emit from everywhere possible.

Body and mind slowly being allured to consciousness, I could barely open my eyes from being so weak. I've held on for far too long. Eyes still closed, my senses refused to alert themselves to their surroundings, or respond to my needing of movement. In the ever lasting silence, and the shrieking fear that grew deep within me from being unable to move, let alone speak or groan out to the living, tears rolled down my delicate face that was permanently lined delicately to match a cold, emotionless, dead girl. After several long minutes that felt hours long, water splashed over me, finally awakening my body to the deceiving day. With a small weak groan sputtering from my cold lips, delicate lips, my hazel-green eyes fluttered open slowly but surely. Sun glistening in them, pain dispersed throughout my eyes until they adjusted to the setting of light that soaked into the earth upon me. A shadowy figure came into focus in front of me. "Are you alright?" The blue hedgehog, which I recognized as Sonic The Hedgehog, spoke softly. All I could get out of me was a weak groan; sitting me up, I heavily flinched from sharp pain flooding though me heavily, and deeply. Water poured into my mouth in small drinking portions. Drinking it to the very last drop, he laid me back down. Senses becoming sharper, I began to realize I was surrounded by trees in a small clearing, that featured the forest just right. Within the premises, it was only Sonic and I, with a large lake running by elegantly with animals swarming around it to receive their afternoon drink. "How are you feeling now?" He asked quietly. "B-better…" I coughed out weakly from physical and mental exhaustion. "Rest more. Alright?" He told me gently. I nodded gently feeling the grass against my head, tickling me slightly. Moving ever so slightly to a softer, more comfy spot, as soon as my eyes shut closed, the darkness came to me immediately, enveloped me, and took me away to a dreamless sleep.

Awakening once more, I came to find myself laying upon a bed with silky, pearl white sheets that were in almost perfect condition, and seemed to be unused. Forcing my sore, exhausted muscles into a sitting position, a two tailed fox, which I automatically recognized as Tails "Miles" Prower, Sonic's adopted little brother. "Hey, are you feeling any better. I brought you some food." He greeted me politely and friendly. "Thank you…" I quietly, and weakly spoke in a sheepish voice. Rolling a metal tray to me with fruits, meat, and vegetables, I sniffed it to make sure it was safe to eat. "It's not poison." He reassured me, gesturing to the food. Slowly and hesitantly, glimpsing at him, I took a large piece of chicken breast and nibbled on it. With a growl of my stomach I showed it into my mouth savouring it, almost in tears it was so good and juicy. Devouring the chicken, then next, the entire tray of fruit next, I began to feel stuffed to my outer most max. With a heavy, stuffed groan I began to realize I hadn't been thinking much lately. With the powerful darkness of depression seeping into my core more heavily than before, I began to feel tired and weak, trying to fight it with no prevail. Sinking down into the bed, noticing the glass of water that was laid out upon the silvery metal, I took it gently and drank it slowly. With a quick, glimmering glimpse around the sunlit room, I came to find myself alone, realizing that Tails had left me. Looking upon the floor, I discovered deceiving, blazing hot tears trickle down my colourless cheeks. Pain striking through my as swift as lightening, I gripped my chest to the area of where my heart it, ceasing al breathing and movement. After approximately a minute of the pulsing pain, it ceased to exist and I could carry onward once more. Wondering where I was, slowly stewarding myself to my feet, taking baby steps forward, I made my way hesitantly towards the burgundy door that framed the white medical room with several instruments laid at hand for emergencies. Turning the golden knob, I pushed the door open with a small squeaking sound, disturbing the peaceful silence that was flowing soothingly throughout the stiff air. Eyes adjusting to a slightly darker area, I made my way down a long hallway, glimpsing around the beige walls, and other burgundy door as I passed them by, with slight curiosity gathering inside me. Once coming to a cream coloured living room, I found where the life of this place was. There was a cream coloured rabbit and chao, which I recognized as Cream The Rabbit, and Cheese, a red echidna, which would be Knuckles The Echidna, Tails, Sonic, then the pink coloured hedgehog, which I dreadfully known as Amy Rose Hedgehog. Catching a glimpse of me, Sonic called over, "Hey, why don't you join us. I'd like you to meet my friends." With a heavy, dreadful sigh of solitude and already admitted defeat before a fight was emerged, I staggered over to them. "I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog." He stated, gesturing to himself, "This here is Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream and her chao friend, Cheese." He gestured to each one of them as I nodded a greeting. "And you are…?" He questioned, gesturing to me. With hesitance, I replied, "… Cathy…" "It's nice to meet you Cathy." He enthusiastically said, taking my hand and shaking it. "Where… Am I?" I questioned somewhat dumbfound to where I was. "You're at my house on Mobius." Mobius huh?… My mind thought for a brief, suspended moment. "I don't know why Eggman had you, but you're safe now. Do you know where your family is?" He asked. "Don't you _**dare**_ ask _**anything**_ about my family!" I spat venomously at him. "Okay, geeze, I didn't mean to upset you." You stated apologetically. "Humph, _whatever_!" I snared heavily walking away to cool down as the blazing hate burned deep from my heart once more, painfully dragging me down, slicing me into tiny, unfixable pieces and parts, drowning me within my own cursed blood of perpetual despair. Unable to bear the sudden explosion of cataclysmic emotion, I slid down against a wall, making a small ruffled sound of clothes against dry wall noise, and let the uncontrollable tears flow down to the light coloured, hardwood floor.

Chapter Three A Glimmer Of Hope


End file.
